Sugar & Tea
by Keruseya Natsuki
Summary: LightL Yaoi fic. Mild. In one line: Light forbids L to get to his sugar. XD


**Wow. First true yaoi story of mine. O.O **

**First one of Death Note, too. I think DN has been the only show I've written a fanfic of not even a week after becoming obsessed. That's... insane. **

**So yes- I'm not an expert on this show yet, hope I got accurate enough, not even sure how many episodes there are. I've only seen pictures of Mello, Near, and Matt - so I don't think I'd incorporate them into stories yet. I'm extremely loyal to for helping me find out so much about L so much information over there.**

**There's only one thing I'm sure of - L is older than Raito (Light). He's supposed to be 25 or somewhat. But to me, that'd make him an old man in fanfictions (gawd, he's catching up to Kakashi x.x ...) So for me... I don't mention it ;**

**Sugar & Tea**

Keruseya Natsuki

"Light, pleaaaaaaase." mumbled a dark-haired, dark-eyed boy. He was stretched out as far as his body would possibly let him, fingers lightly brushing the side of a much wanted jar of sugar cubes. In his other hand was a cup of tea, getting cold, and still very unsweet. Light sat with his arms crossed, ignoring the pull on his side of the handcuffs.

"Just undo them, then." The other boy pointed out coolly. It was clear that if he didn't get what he wanted, neither would poor L. He watched, half-amused, as the older of the two groaned and growled at the sugar jar just out of his reach.

L huffed, and yanked on the handcuffs to no avail. Light was obviously stronger than him, and prevented the movement any closer to his target. Did Light actually expect him to drink his tea without _sugar_? Impossible.

"Liiiiiiiiight!" he whimpered, shoving his head into the arm of the couch in a tantrum all his own. He shifted a foot backwards to kick the student in the thigh. "I hate you."

Light smirked sarcasticly. "Don't worry, Ryuzaki, I believed you the last hundred times you've said it." With a grumble, L shoved Light once more with his foot. Light yawned. "Let's go play tennis or something. Sitting still isn't like me."

A bunch of words were mumbled into the couch cushion by the sugar-deprived genius.

"Hm? What's that?"

"Need... sugar... my tea is cold. I hate you." L stated yet again. Light rolled his eyes. Of course, it was his fault the tea hadn't stayed warm. Light was amazed how the insomniac kept his position as a genius with his attitude.

"I realize that. Let's go do something. Your house smells too sweet."

L stared at him as if he had grown bright red demon wings, two small horns and a pointy tail. "Light, there's no such thing as 'too sweet'. Now, just budge over here a little- I need to reach my..."

"...Sugar, yes, I know. And, no."

In annoyance, L once again whacked Light in the side with his foot.

"Ryuzaki, you bum! Stop that! If you undo these damn hancuffs, you can go get your sugar. It's _that easy_." Light taunted, pointing rather bluntly to the cold metal around each of their wrists with a pronounced frown.

L shook his head vigorously. "Then you'd get away."

"Exactly."

"I _don't _want that."

"I know."

"I hate you." he grumbled, kicking Light again out of habit.

"Argh!" roared Light. He swung around and hit L in the jaw, making the boy fall over on the couch. L swiftly kicked Light in the side of the face as he fell, only making Light even more enraged. The red-eyed boy hit him again, pinning him by one shoulder against the couch and straddling his hips as he raised his fist once more. L flinched and closed his eyes, arms laying useless, pinned to his sides. Of course, he should've realised, _Kira _wouldn't hesitate to hurt people.

The punch he was ready for didn't come. He opened one obsidian eye cautiously, and saw Light looking down at him, arm still raised, obviously lost in thought. L tilted his head, squirming in discomfort at the position he was in.

"Light? Are you gonna hit me or not?" he sighed.

He watched and squinted again as the fist curled up and prepared to punch. But again, there was no impact. Instead, Light spoke.

"Do you really?" he murmered. L opened the eye again, confused.

"Do I really what?"

"Do you... hate me?" Light repeated. His face was shadowed, and it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. L looked at him for a moment.

"Well, do you??" Light snarled.

L gulped. "N-no, Light. I don't."

"Of course you do."

"What? Why ask if you-"

"Because I want to see if you'd tell me the truth! You didn't so you hate me, you don't trust me, you want me dead!" Light sobbed. He looked back into L's face, eyes full of different, unexplainable emotions. He raised his fist higher, but before he had a chance to hit the boy laying helpless beneath him, L spoke.

"It's the truth."

With that, L raised his face to Light's.

"Ryuzaki-" Light was cut off as L's lips pressed against his own. His ruby eyes widened as the obsidian ones closed. As Light's grip loosened, L's hands timidly snuck up around the dominant boy's body, one wrapping itself around Light's neck as the other reached up for the offending fist, uncurling it with his thumb and bringing it down to tangle with his own.

Light shivered to the butterfly-light touches, having never kissed with another guy before. Not that he didn't like it: L's mouth tasted extremely sweet. Light blushed and realised that this was likely the first time L had ever interacted with another person in such ways.

The coal-haired detective's hand continued to pull Light's half-curled fist down to his lap. Light gasped and pulled away instantly, breaking the connection between their mouths and sitting up.

"That's not right, Ryuzaki, we're both-"

"I know my gender, Light."

"I expect you do, but..." Light bit his lip. For once in his life, he had no idea what to say. It had come too suddenly, and now he didn't know what in hell he was supposed to do or say about it. He had never had a guy kiss him before, and had never had to _talk_ to that guy about it afterwards.

"Light."

The low voice caught his attention. He looked down at the boy still trapped between his knees. L was nearly in tears. His hair lay ruffled and messy around his head, his dark eyes rimmed with exhaustion betrayed anything _but_ hate for the overly confused Light.

"Light." he repeated, voice changing once more into that of a plea.

"What?" Light spat, rubbing his forehead and closing his eyes.

L sighed innocently. "I'm sorry. But, I really, _really _don't hate you."

Light laughed half-heartedly, still tasting the other boy's sweetness in his mouth. "You know, I think I believe you now."

"Light."

"Stop saying my name like that! It's... weird."

L frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry. You just look sad."

"And you saying my name repeatedly is going to cheer me up? Good luck with that, I hope you don't expect to keep your pretty little face any longer." he sighed. "I'm not sad, just- why would you do... _that_?"

"Because I don't hate you."

"That's ain't 'not hating', L, that's-"

"Loving."

Light blinked, blushed, and looked away. "Exactly."

Now it was L's turn to look confused. "You don't love me, Light?" he whispered. Sure, Light had Misa, but... wasn't he L's friend too? "Light? You love me too, right?"

Slowly, Light's head turned back to face the older boy. His eyes were wet, but he wasn't crying. Light didn't cry. He raised a hand, but brushed it against L's flushed cheek, then tracing the lips that were still quite warm.

"I think I do."

L smiled, and moved over against the back of the couch, making room for Light to lay down beside him. The boy gladly accepted, squirming so that he wouldn't fall off the couch. He raised his hand back up to L's face, and played with a lock of obsidian hair that had fallen in front of his half-lidded black eyes.

They laid there for a while, Light hadn't bothered to count hours. When he was tired of playing with L's hair he moved on, touching the boy's arms softly and evaluting the skin and muscles he didn't know L had. He looked into L's eyes, to find they were closed. For a minute he thought the other was dead, seeing as he never slept, until he realised it must have been from the lack of sugar he had eaten to keep himself awake.

Light chuckled to himself, and grabbed a cube of sugar from the jar behind L's head, popping it in his mouth. He grinned, and decided he'd start to like these.

They tasted like L.

He sighed and squirmed around, putting an arm over L's back and grabbing a blanket that was folded neatly over the back of the couch. He one-handedly unravelled it and draped it across both of them. Before turning the lights out, he looked once more into the sleeping boy's face, and smiled.

He'd make some more tea in the morning.

**Um... that turned out a bit differently than I had planned. If it is liked, then I shall make more little drabbles to add on. If it isn't... ah well. It was a good try. :P**

**Thanks all.**

**Keruseya Natsuki**

**PS- Nini, come home**


End file.
